


The Mudblood Whore of Babylon

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Angry!sex, Angst, Comfort, Desperate!Hermione, F/M, Fanon!Blaise, First Time, Foreplay, Malfoy Manor, Multi, Plotting!Snape, Psychological Torture, Reincarnated!Tom, Revenge!Sex, Rough!Sex, Unrepentant!Draco, Verbal Abuse, black magic delving into the dynamics of Pureblood/Mudblood interactions, character deaths., desperate/urgent!sex, evil Death Eaters who may or may not develop a conscience or a guilt complex after playing naughtily, hate!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the second great war, the light side has fallen victim to a horrible loss. Voldemort has returned to his younger stage – Tom Riddle – even more powerful than ever with Hogwarts School now his base of operations. Dumbledore has been killed by rouge death eater Lucius Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix is in a panic. Even worse for the light side, is the loss of their main strategist, 21 year old Hermione Granger. No one has seen Hermione since she was sent out on a mission, and because of this, all hopes of finding her alive are slim. But Hermione Granger is very much alive- being held captive in the Malfoy Manor dungeons by a group of death eaters. Who very much want to see what a virgin Mudblood tastes like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mudblood Whore of Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this fanfiction. They are the property of JK Rowling. I just use the prompts I am given to create this evil, evil fanfiction.
> 
> Authors Notes: All characters are over the age of 18. This fanfiction was written for the InsaneJournal/LiveJournal exchange, wizard_love. The story contains scenes of an adult nature. 
> 
> If you are under 18, I urge you to leave now. This fanfiction does not follow the events from HBP, DH or the Epilogue from DH. 
> 
> WARNING TO ALL: Long fanfiction ahead. May be in parts. I tried to write this story with ALL the pairings that were prompted (excluding Draco/Luna) because this idea popped into my head and I needed to share it all with you, as well as answer the exchange. Anyway, thanks for reading. Comment and enjoy.

**Title:**  The Mudblood Whore of Babylon   
 **Author:[](http://vegetasbubble.livejournal.com/profile)[ **vegetasbubble**](http://vegetasbubble.livejournal.com/)**  
 **For:** **[tourniquette](http://tourniquette.insanejournal.com/)**    
 **Rating:**  NC-17 +  
 **Summary:**  After the second great war, the light side has fallen victim to a horrible loss. Voldemort has returned to his younger stage – Tom Riddle – even more powerful than ever with Hogwarts School now his base of operations. Dumbledore has been killed by rouge death eater Lucius Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix is in a panic. Even worse for the light side, is the loss of their main strategist, 21 year old Hermione Granger. No one has seen Hermione since she was sent out on a mission, and because of this, all hopes of finding her alive are slim. But Hermione Granger is very much alive- being held captive in the Malfoy Manor dungeons by a group of death eaters. Who very much want to see what a virgin Mudblood tastes like.  
 **Word Count:**  6, 250  
 **Pairings:**  Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Evil!Lucius, Hermione/Snape, Draco/Hermione/Blaise, Hermione/Tom  
 **Warnings/Contains:**  black magic, delving into the dynamics of Pureblood/Mudblood interactions, revenge!sex, hate!sex, angry!sex, rough!sex, angst, evil Death Eaters who may or may not develop a conscience or a guilt complex after playing naughtily, Fanon!Blaise, Desperate!Hermione, Reincarnated!Tom, Unrepentant!Draco, Plotting!Snape, Malfoy Manor, abduction, foreplay, VERBAL ABUSE, first time, comfort, desperate/urgent!sex, psychological torture, character deaths.  _All in all, a dark fiction that might make me cry writing it._  
  
 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters involved in this fanfiction. They are the property of JK Rowling. I just use the prompts I am given to create this evil, evil fanfiction.  
  
 **Authors Notes:**  All characters are over the age of 18. This fanfiction was written for the InsaneJournal/LiveJournal exchange, wizard_love. The story contains scenes of an adult nature. If you are under 18, I urge you to leave now. This fanfiction does not follow the events from HBP, DH or the Epilogue from DH. WARNING TO ALL: Long fanfiction ahead. May be in parts. I tried to write this story with ALL the pairings that were prompted (excluding Draco/Luna) because this idea popped into my head and I needed to share it all with you, as well as answer the exchange. Anyway, thanks for reading. Comment and enjoy.  
  
  


~-~-~

Harry Potter was at a loss for words. His best friend was dead, he knew it. After all they had gone through the last ten years; to find out she had been killed on a simple purging mission. But now, here he was, five months later with no idea where his best friend was. Ron had gone mental worrying about the girl he loved, Ginny had locked herself away in her’s and Harry’s room, crying herself to sleep every night. 

Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan had tried their hardest to keep a “stiff upper lip” but everyone knew that inside they were all hurting. The Order was falling on loose arrows- their leader, the great Dumbledore had fallen to the rouge death eater Lucius Malfoy, who had killed him on sight. His body was never fond. But what was the worst possible thing to happen to the Order was that their castle, Hogwarts Castle, had fallen prey to the death hold Voldemort had put on it. Hogwarts was in Voldemort’s command.

Harry didn’t know what he could do. All he could do was wait, and pray, for some sign that Hermione was still alive.

~-~-~

But Hermione wasn’t dead. At that moment, she was being held captive by a group of deatheaters who had captured her on her mission. Sitting in her cell, Hermione remembered the day it happened.

Harry had just given her the mission (a simple purging mission of two deatheaters who were thought to be alone) and Hermione had set off with two other Order members, Hannah Abbot and Colin Creevy. The three had seen the deatheaters talking near an abandoned shed, but when Hermione and the others pulled their wands out to attack, the deatheaters spun on them and knocked their wands out of their hands. 

Hannah and Colin had been subjected to Avada Kedavra and the two had died instantly, the looks of shock still planted on their dead faces as they fell to the ground, lifeless. Hermione had screamed before they had bound her and gagged her, one speaking of how he wanted to “fuck her senseless” while the other had told him the lord would “punish him greatly” if Voldemort didn’t fuck her first. 

~-~-~

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were two of the most powerful young men within the ranks of Lord Voldemort, those above them only being Lucius Malfoy, Serverus Snape and Voldemort. The day that Hermione Granger was brought to the Manor, the two were penning a secret letter to the Order of the Phoenix about the new plans discussed within the Dark Lord ranks. They were at one end of the Great Hall, Voldemort and Lucius at the head of the Hall, Bellatrix pleasuring her master with her dirty mouth. Draco was speaking to Blaise through his mind, as Blaise wrote the silent note with magic too dark for anyone else’s knowledge. 

Avery and Nott had returned form their venture to the supply shed with a precious cargo: Hermione Granger.

The two had barged into the Hall, carrying the seemingly dead Gryffindor princess by the arms to the feet of Voldemort. They threw her to the ground, the young Tom Riddle removing the slut from his lap, his erection now satisfied and empty as he looked down at the dirty girl in front of him. Draco had nudged Blaise gently, getting the other boy’s attention. Blaise gasped when he saw her, thinking she was dead. “Avery, Nott,” Tom Riddle’s snakelike voice hissed, “what you have brought to me, on this most…boring of night, satisfies me. What else?”

“Murdered the two she was with- sent by the order she was,” answered Avery, “small kid and a blonde girl. Still there. She cried, little slut.”

“No…not a slut. Not yet,” Tom Riddle smiled, standing from his chair (more like throne) and walked slowly towards the girl, bending down and lifting her head by her hair. Hermione moaned. Blaise sighed a breath of relief. “Wake up…Mudblood.”

Hermione’s eyes opened slowly, and she screamed as soon as she saw the young yet dead face of Tom Riddle. Hermione had fainted once again after that, Voldemort threw her down on the hard stone floor. “Draco, Blaise,” Voldemort hissed, “take the whore to the Manor. Lock her in the dungeons as soon as you get there. And…as soon as she wakes up, alert me so that I may…question her.” Draco and Blaise walked slowly from the back of the Hall to their masters feet, and gripped the body in their arms before Disapperating to the Manor. (Voldemort had somehow managed to lifting the Apperating Wards.)

As soon as they arrived, Draco’s mother appeared and saw them carrying the young girl. “Oh no,” she whispered, “What happened?”

“She was on a mission for the Order,” Blaise answered, holding her body close to his, “Aunt Cissy,” (Blaise always called his lovers mother by that name) “They want her locked up in the cell.”

Narcissa gasped, looking down at the young woman in her son’s lovers arms. “You know you’ll have too when they’re here,” she whispered, “but…until they arrive…keep her safe in your room.”

~-~-~

The next month were spent moving Hermione between the cell and Draco’s and Blaise’s room, Hermione always being asleep when they moved her. The first time she had awoken in their bedroom, Blaise had explained everything to her. That they were spies for the Order, that Snape was a spy, that Narcissa knew everything. He explained that they would keep her safe on their lives, not letting ANYONE, not even the Dark Lord, touch her. Whenever Voldemort wanted Hermione in his presence, Draco would always come up with an excuse, such as she had her period, or she was getting some type of disease, any type of excuse to keep Voldemort from touching her. And it had worked, up until now.

On a particular day, Voldemort and Lucius had turned up to the Manor without any notice. When they didn’t find Hermione in her cell, Lucius immediately went to his son’s room, entering to find Draco and Blaise sleeping together on the floor, Hermione snoozing quietly in his bed. He had exploded, waking the three of them instantly. Draco had begged (as had Blaise) his father to spare Hermione and to punish them, but Lucius would have it. Gripping Hermione’s upper arm, he pulled the girl up out of the warm bed, gasping when he saw she was wearing some of his wife’s bed linen, before throwing her to the ground.

“You disrespect us all Draco,” he hissed at his son, and then turning to Blaise, “I am surprised.” He gripped Hermione and pulled her out of the room, followed swiftly by Blaise and Draco. Draco tackled his father to the floor, muttering the knock out spell on his father before Lucius fell dead like to the floor. Blaise pulled Hermione up off the floor, looking down on his lover’s father. “What did you do?”

“Knocked him out,” Draco replied, “I’ll obliterate his memory. He won’t remember what happened…I hope.”

After ten minutes of trying to get the spell right, Draco finally did the spell. His mother came and took Lucius into their bedroom, leaving the two boys and the crying young witch in Blaise’s arms to themselves. 

“Hermione,” Blaise whispered, “We won’t let anything happen to you. We promise.”

“Blaise?”

Blaise smiled, leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth, “We love you.”

Hermione looked up at the two of them, Blaise – dark and mysterious behind those beautiful caramel eyes- and Draco – a fallen angel- whom both smiled at her, Draco following Blaise’s example by kissing her slowly on the mouth also. 

“Come on,” he whispered, touching her hair softly, leading the two away.

~-~-~

“We mean you no harm Hermione,” Blaise whispered to her, as he carried her to his and Draco’s room. Being lovers in the war was hard enough, but because they also both loved the witch, it made things a whole lot worse. Draco opened the door to their room and locked it behind him when they were all inside. He then moved into the bathroom, and ran Hermione a much needed bath. Blaise carried her in, and placed her down on her feet. She looked at them, from beneath tattered hair and tear stained eyes. “Potter knows you’re here,” Blaise said, pushing her hair back behind her ear, “We sent him an owl this morning. We’re sorry for not doing it sooner, we didn’t have time.”

“Hannah and Colin?”

“We told Potter where he could find the bodies,” Draco said, as he stripped off his robe, “Come on Hermione, relax with us.” Hermione looked up at the two men. She knew they were lovers, she had known since fifth year when she had seen them kissing behind the Quidditch shed. But Blaise had said that they were in love with her. And of everyone there, she trusted the two of them the most. Blaise stripped off as Draco stepped into the large tub naked, his Italian lover joining him. They looked up at Hermione.

“Come on love,” Blaise whispered. Hermione nodded and pulled the worn dress of her body, taking the hand Blaise offered her and stepped into the tub with the two boys. Draco sat on her left, Blaise on her right, as she lowered herself into the tub. It felt so nice to bathe with another person. Blaise grabbed the loufa, and began to wash Hermione’s back, while Draco washed her face and neck. Hermione moaned, loving the feeling of their hands on her. 

“Hermione,” Draco whispered, lowering his lips to her neck and kissing it softly, “Be ours.” Her eyes snapped open, looking at the two of them with a confused face. 

“What?”

“We’ll protect you always,” Blaise whispered, “Be ours. In body, heart and spirit. We love you.” Blaise’s hands began to wander south as he cupped her breasts. Hermione sighed, as Draco’s hands found their way into her curls. Entering two long fingers into her heat, Hermione gasped, grabbing hold of Draco’s shoulders as he fingered her heat, brining to her the brink of orgasm. Blaise twisted her nipples, squeezed her breasts and tongued her neck. With two more thrusts of his fingers, Hermione gripped Draco’s shoulders tighter, her nails piercing the skin as she came. Falling back against Blaise’s chest, she watched with amazement as Draco lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. 

“Well, well,” hissed a voice behind them, and all three looked up to see Snape standing at the entrance of the bathroom. “What do we have here? Draco, Blaise. I’m very surprised. I thought you only went for men.”

“What?” Draco asked, confused.

“I know all about your sexuality, boy,” Snape said, closing the door behind him. Draco and Blaise took Hermione into their arms, protecting her. “You do not need to protect her from me. I am working for the Order, you know.” He stripped his cloak then pulled off his shirt and pants. Hermione gasped. Snape stood naked before her, long, hard and ready. “I’ve watched you Miss Granger. Watched you for a very long time, and all the while, I’ve wanted to bury myself in you.” Draco and Blaise looked at Snape with confusion. What the hell? “I mean no disrespect boys, but Miss Granger has started a fire in my cock that needs attention. I care for her as much as you do,” he whispered, joining the three of them in the large tub. “All I ask, is that you trust me.” 

Hermione looked into the eyes of her old Potions master, smiling softly and moving towards him, kissing him gently. “I trust you,” Hermione whispered, the moaned as his fingers entered the same area Draco had been minutes ago. “Boys, love me. Please…” Draco and Blaise didn’t need to be told twice, and Blaise wrapped his hands around her torso and began to play with her breasts once more, as Draco kissed down his spin. Blaise felt Draco’s fingers enter his ass and grinned. “This night is not for us, love,” he whispered, “This night is for her. Now come on, Snape’s having too much fun.” Hermione’s moans of release followed Blaise’s statement and Blaise pulled her back into his arms. “Snape…You know, that of all three of us, I will be gentlest. Hermione, she’s a virgin and needs to be taken gently or else how will she ever trust again?”

“Damn you and your wit, Zabini,” Snape replied, standing and letting Blaise move to where he was previously sitting. Snape continued to stand, pumping his cock with one hand, the other resting on Hermione’s head gently. Draco stood also, pumping his own hard length as he watched his lover mutter a contraception charm before whispering, “Breath deep, love.” Hermione did as she was told and no sooner than she did, that she felt Blaise enter her swiftly. 

It hurt straight away, the sing, the pain, the tears running down her face, but soon, as Blaise continued to thrust into her very slowly and gently and finally starting an even pace, Hermione began to feel a fire in her belly that needed a release. Blaise reached between them, taking her hand and resting it on his hip. “I love you darling,” he whispered, thrusting harder and harder. Hermione groaned, the feeling of Blaise inside her doing wonderful things.

“Ah,” she moaned as she came once more, looking up and seeing Draco and Snape stroking and pumping their cocks so they were good and hard. Blaise soon came, after a few more thrusts and Hermione’s inner walls pulsing around him. He came hard, muttering I love you in her ear.

Draco and Snape, so turned on by the scene in front of them, could no longer hold back and came hard, expelling themselves from their cocks, the sweet liquid now gracing the ends of their cocks and Hermione’s face. With deep sighs, Blaise pulled out of Hermione, Draco and Snape stepped out of the tub and Blaise carried her into the bedroom. Lying her down softly, the four of them all curled up into the large bed together, Snape next to Hermione, Blaise on her other side and Draco behind Blaise.

As the others fell asleep, Snape and Hermione continued to smile at each other. Gently, he removed Blaise’s hand from her thigh and gently pulled her from the bed. “Follow me,” he whispered, leading her through the adjoining room. 

~-~-~

Snape knew he shouldn’t have taken her to his room, but his desire for her couldn’t wait until the four of them were together again. Slowly, he locked his door behind them and brought Hermione over to the couch. He pulled her dress over her head, exposing her breasts to him. Smiling softly, he sat down, and pulled her into his lap, bringing one breast at a time to his mouth to suckle and grope. Hermione moaned deeply as he suckled her, squeezed her breasts before he pulled away and smiled at her. 

Hermione stood as he Snape undid the button and zipper to his trousers, pulling his long and hard length out to stroke. Hermione wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, and then moved it upwards, Snape moaning under her hand. Slowly, she lowered her head to the tip of his cock, drawing it into her mouth slowly. Snape groaned, his head falling back against the couch as he muttered, “Fuck” Hermione’s tongue running along the length of him. Up and down she ran her tongue, bobbed her head and every so often bit a small piece of skin. Snape loved it. He held her head very gently over his cock as she sucked him, groaning as she slapped her lips against him. 

Eventually, before he was about to come, Snape pulled the girl away from his cock.

“Hermione, love,” Snape said, panting heavily, “you…you have to stop. I want to be in that pretty little pussy of yours when I come. Now, up on the bed with you.” Hermione nodded and lay down on Snape’s single bed, loving the feeling of it. Unlike Draco’s and Blaise’s room, which was full of green silk, Snape’s room was completely black, with black silk sheets and a soft black cover. Snape came towards her, and kneeled down between her legs, gripping her thighs and pulling her wet and moist core to his face. 

As Hermione began to feel warm, and wet, and loved, Snape suddenly pulled away.

“What? What is it?” she asked.

“Get dressed and get back to your cell, quickly,” Snape said, pulling his own clothes on. Hermione saw the Dark Mark on his arm begin to burn and she knew what it meant- Voldemort was coming. Snape ran out of the room, and down the stairs to greet the party. Hermione used the secret door that Draco had installed. Quickly, she ran down the secret corridor and reached her cell. Something was happening.

~-~-~

“Bring the whore to my chambers,” announced Voldemort, as Bellatrix fumbled with the pants of his robes, exposing his full, veined and hard length, before she lowered her head and began to pleasure her lord. Lucius nodded and gave the signal for another death eater to retrieve Hermione. Draco and Blaise stood against the far wall, watching Bellatrix as she sucked the cock of their master, Tom’s face smiling in pleasure that the dirty witch beneath him was giving.

Goyle Sr. returned moments later carrying a sobbing Hermione.   
”Dirty whore was trying to kill herself,” Goyle Sr. hissed, throwing the small blade he had found Hermione about to slit her throat with at the feet of his lord, “Caught her though.”

Bellatrix continued to lap and suckle at the hard length, and Voldemort hissed.

“So, you think we would let you take your life, Mudblood Whore?” he said, holding Bellatrix’s head to the very base of his hard member. Bellatrix gagged, before she was released and continued to pleasure her master. “I do not like this behavior, Mudblood. Serverus!” 

Snape appeared a moment later, standing beside Hermione and Goyle Sr. 

“Yes, my Lord?” Snape asked, bowing quickly.

“I want you to punish the witch,” Voldemort said, smiling softly as Bellatrix removed her dress and let him see her large pale breasts, her flat pale stomach and the patch of black curls between her legs. Roughly, he pushed two long fingers into her, making Bellatrix cry out in pain, before pulling them out, then pushing them back in again. “Fuck her good and hard and make her beg for forgiveness. Do this Serverus, and you shall be greatly rewarded.”

Snape glanced at Blaise and Draco, who turned away. He knew what he had to do.

If any of them had a chance of living, it would have to be now. If the plan for Voldemort’s downfall was to work, then this had to be done. Slowly, he unclasped his robes and the heavy material fell to the ground, leaving him naked and exposed and hard. Hermione whimpered as he advanced on her, trailing a finger down her neck, between her breasts and pulling the stained sheet from her body. She stood there, with Goyle Sr.’s hands still holding her tightly, shaking.

“Go on Serverus.” Voldemort hissed, as Bellatrix lowered her wet core down over his hard length. As Bellatrix began to bob and moan, Serverus pulled Hermione away from Goyle Sr. and threw her roughly to the ground. Hermione tried to back away but Snape grabbed her by the ankle, holding her roughly in place. “Do not squirm, whore!” Snape shouted, even though his heart was breaking as he said this. Grabbing his wand from his robes, he cast the contraceptive charm at her belly, before sticking his wand right between her legs. He made slow movements, running the oak over her legs, around her lips, and then pushed the hard wood into her dripping cunt. Yes, she was aroused. She was in love with him, but it still hurt her. This is why she screamed. 

Snape continued to fuck her with his wand, his hand holding onto her ankle. Hermione cried, feeing the wood touch the deepness within her. Bellatrix moaned as Voldemort continued to fuck her, and Snape lent down quickly to whisper in her ear, “Forgive me love.” He placed his hard cock at her entrance and was about to enter her when Voldemort hissed, “No Snape. Take her as the animal she is. Fuck her ass.” He laughed sadistically, turning Bellatrix into his chair so he could pound into the dirty tramp. She enjoyed it. Snape looked down at Hermione, the tears and evident fear on her face. He knew she had been taken by Blaise and Draco at once, but that was gently. Now, he was forced to fuck her ass hard and uncaring. “Forgive me,” he mouthed, before placing his cock at her ass, and pushing forward in one fluid motion.

Hermione cried, the pain in her bottom feeling like fire. “Oh Snape, you’re not doing it right. Fuck her harder!” Snape sighed, and held her arms above her head and spread her legs. Ruthlessly he fucked her ass harder, making Hermione scream. It didn’t take long before he came inside her ass. Breathing heavily, Shape pulled himself from her ass.

They didn’t give Hermione a second to breathe, as Lucius grabbed her and pulled her over to his Lord. Voldemort gripped her hips and slammed her core down over his hard length, Hermione screaming at the contact. Lucius stripped his robes off, leaving him naked and exposed. He pumped his cock a few times with his hand before be placed it at her ass and thrust hard. Snape couldn’t watch. Either could Draco and Blaise, and the three exited the room, the screams of Hermione following them. 

~-~-~

Hermione lay on her cot that night, after being tossed back into the cell after Lucius had finished with his fun. Tom and Lucius had raped her, over and over again. But laying there, on that dirty cot, in the same clothes that she had been captured in nearly four months ago, the smell from the dirty, decomposing body beside her enough to make her gag, and the bucket they had provided for her to relieve herself getting rather foul, Hermione cried. How had life come to this? One moment, she was happy and in love and on the right road. The next, she was living in the dungeon of the most notorious death eater, his son and best friend (whom she had fallen in love with), Snape (who was a very vigorous lover) and Voldemort, who she wished dead. 

It was while she was lying in her dirty cot, that Hermione’s eyes began to close, not with tiredness, but instead in prayer. She prayed to whoever was listening to her pleas. Her mind open, and the memories of countless hours of wandless magic study in seventh year, Hermione concentrated hard enough to, five minutes later, feel another presence enter her body.

~-~-~

Draco entered the dungeons at seven o’clock that night, hoping to get to Hermione before anyone else. He needed her in his bed tonight. Not just for sex, but just to hold her and let her know that everything was going to be okay. After an owl from Harry that afternoon telling Draco of the Order’s plan to attack at sunrise the next morning, Draco wanted to spend the last moments of the war with the woman he loved. Dismissing the guard outside Hermione’s cell with a flick of his wrist, Draco entered her cell to find Hermione standing with her back towards him, completely naked. “Hermione?” The brunette turned and Draco gasped.

There, standing before him was not his Hermione. The girl he had fallen in love with was gone, replaced by a woman with black hair with brown streaks, a purely naked body exposing the many cuts and bruises given to her by his fellow death eaters. But what scared Draco the most, was that when he looked into her eyes, that were once a beautiful shade of brown, the only eyes to ever forgive him, Draco saw empty black pits of anger and vengeance.

“Hermione?” Draco whispered, a hand slowly reaching out to her.

“We are not Hermione,” the being that had possessed Hermione said, sounding like three voices in one, “We are the goddesses of hate, anger and revenge. We have taken this girl as our being to avenge her purity. Her purity that YOU took.”

“I only took her because they would kill her if I didn’t,” Draco said, pulling his hand back, “Blaise and I, Snape too. We all care about you, Mione. Its Lucius and Voldemort you have to hate. If Blaise and I hadn’t have taken you to our beds every night, you would have been dead. If Snape hadn’t of fucked you in front of Tom, you would be dead right now. Everything we did, we did for you, Mione.”

“You do not understand, hopeless male,” the voices said, “the girl cried every single night, even after your supposed love making. Because of the way she was treated, and abused and raped, she cried herself to sleep and wished death upon herself. It was because of very dark, black ancient magic that we were able to be summoned. And the memories from this young girl show you and your raping friends as the ones who need to be punished.”

“We saved her life,” Draco said, “Hermione, please…listen to me. We all love you. Blaise and Snape and I. We all love you like we love each other. We would never hurt you intentionally. If Snape hadn’t done what he did-”

“Silence! The one named Snape has already been taken care of,” said the voices, as the body of Hermione wove her hand over a darkened corner of the room, spreading light. There, in the corner, naked, bloody, and with a slashed throat leaking blood all over his already dead, and prone body, was Serverus Snape.

“No! Snape!” Draco rushed to his godfather, pressing his hand against the neck wound, trying to find a pulse, “Snape, please. Serverus. Oh Merlin!”

“Why do you pity him? He was one of yours, a rapist,” the voices said again.

“No. Snape loved Hermione. Was going to get her out of here,” Draco said, closing the dead eyes of Snape slowly, “He would have given his life for her.”

“He did. And his death is only the beginning. Move, you are not next. Your time has not yet come.”

Draco watched as Hermione’s body disappeared from the cell, leaving no trace of the witch. Draco jumped to his feet and ran out of the cell and upstairs into the Manor. He gasped. Lining the floor, and the staircase and the doors were dead bodies. Crabbe’s upper half was resting in the stairs, his lower half no where to be seen. Goyle was hanging from the chandelier, his lifeless eyes still open. Nott and Flint were lying on the floor, blood flowing from their freshly dead bodies. Draco gagged, turned and emptied his stomach on the once clean marble floor. Hermione, or the beings in Hermione, had killed them all in a matter of seconds. 

He had to get to Blaise.

~-~-~

Draco found Blaise with his mother, looking over the dead body of his father.   
”What happened?”

“Hermione,” Blaise replied. Narcissa didn’t cry, didn’t shed a single tear. Draco touched his mothers shoulder before turning to Blaise, “We have to find her. She’s dangerous…and she….she killed Snape.”

“What!” Narcissa snapped, “That fucking bitch!”

“Mother no,” Draco replied, “It wasn’t her. She’s possessed. She needs help. Blaise, grab your broom. We have to get to Hogwarts.”

“Why Hogwarts?” 

“Hermione will want to go after Voldemort,” Draco answered.

~-~-~

No sooner did they reach the school that Draco knew Hermione was there. The dead deatheaters that were all over the grounds were enough sign.

“Malfoy!” Draco turned and saw Harry and the Order of the Phoenix. “Where is she! Where’s Hermione?”

“Harry…” Draco had never called him by his first name, not ever. Now seemed like the right time. “She’s possessed. Some type of powers has a hold of her. She’s killing all the deatheaters….but….there’s a problem.”

“What? What is it! Tell me what it is Malfoy now!”

“She can’t control it and she’s lost herself,” he replied, “She’s not Hermione anymore.”

“What! What the fuck is wrong with you! Of course she’s Hermione, she’ll always be Hermione,” Harry sobbed, Ginny hugging him. 

“Look, Blaise and I…she trusts us, we are the only ones who can get through to her. I promise you Harry, we won’t let anything happen.”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me that,” Harry whispered, looking up at him.

“Seemed like the time to put everything else behind us,” Draco replied, holding his hand out. Harry took it in a sturdy shake. “Protect her, Draco.”

“I will, I love her,” he replied. Blaise followed Draco as he ran into the school, watching as Harry and the Order continued the battle. “Blaise……I need you to stay here.”

“What! Draco, don’t be a fucking hero.”

“I’m not. I just…I can’t explain it but I need you to trust me.”

“I do trust you, but…Draco!”

“No! Stay with Harry. Fight the good fight. It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

Pulling Blaise to him, Draco attached his lips to the other boy’s, kissing his deeply and not wanting to let go. “I love you. Always remember that.”

“I love you too,” Blaise replied. With one final kiss, Draco entered the school.

Inside was worse than outside, with more bodies and blood. Looking around, Draco saw that the only torches still lit were the ones to the main chamber. Pulling his wand out, Draco opened the door and gasped. There was Hermione, a blue aura all around her, Voldemort across from her, his wand shooting every curse and deadly spell he knew at her. It wouldn’t work. Ever spell was deflected off the aura. 

“You cannot win, Tom,” the voices said, “You have lost. To the one thing you hate. How bad is it, that instead of loosing to Harry Potter like the gods proclaimed, a half blood, you instead loose to Hermione Granger, a Mudblood.”

“I shall never loose. I am King! King of everything! You shall bow to me, whore!”

“Whore! Let us see what you think of this Whore’s magic!” Hermione pointed her hands at Voldemort, magic expelling from her body and coming through her hands, finding their way to Voldemort, who began to scream and cry in angst. Draco watched as the magic began to burn through the skin, bone and soul of Tom Riddle. He screamed, Voldemort falling to the ground at the magic continued to burn him. Draco closed his eyes when a large flash went off, and when he opened them again, where Tom Riddle, Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was standing two seconds ago, was nothing more than a pile of black ashes.

Hermione lowered her hands and lowered her body.

“Hermione,” Draco whispered. She turned and saw him, raising her hand.

“Now, rapist, it is your time to die,” she proclaimed, chasing after him. Draco ran out of the great hall, trying to think. He made his way up the staircase, up and up, feeling the bolts of magic nearly hitting his heals as Hermione followed him. Without seeing where he was, Draco opened the nearest door and ran inside. Which was outside.

Hermione was soon behind him, and without thinking, Draco turned and caught her in his arms, holding the naked body of Hermione, her hair flying everywhere, the cuts and bruises on her face a sign of her anger. “Release us!” shouted the voices.

“No, I love you Hermione, and I will not let you destroy this world,” Draco whispered, gripping her body tighter to his. Harry and Ron and Ginny and Blaise watched on as the one they loved continued her mind-set. Harry held a crying Ginny, who had cuts along her arms. Ron was scared shitless, feeling that he may wet himself at any given moment. Blaise was crying. And Blaise never cried.

“Look at them Hermione, and look at me,” Draco whispered, “Look at the people who love and support you. We all care about you and always will. Please! Don’t do this. Voldemort is gone. The deatheaters are gone. Everyone who did you wrong is dead. Please, no more bloodshed.”

“Foolish man,” the voices continued, “There will always be bloodshed.”

“Hermione, listen to me. Blaise, Snape and I…we all love you. Snape may be gone, but he still loves you. Remember Hermione, remember the love he gave you, the warmth. Don’t let his death be like any other. He loved you, we all do.”

Draco pulled her close, holding her against him. Suddenly, he felt Hermione getting very warm. 

“…Draco?” she whispered, and Draco saw the colour return to her brown eyes. It was like nothing had ever happened.

“Hermione? Is that you? Are…you…”

“I…I don’t know, I still feel…what happened. I…Oh my goodness, I killed Snape! Oh Draco, I didn’t, I mean…I was just in so much pain and I couldn’t.”

“I know, love,” Draco whispered.

“I still feel it,” she said, gripping his shoulders with her dirt and blood soaked hands, “The great power is still inside of me. Draco, its never going to stop. I can’t stop it. Please help me,” she whispered, lying her head on his shoulder, crying. Draco held her close, knowing that while she had the magic still within her, she was still a threat. But he loved this girl, so much so that he would die for her. Feeling a gentle breeze upon his face, Draco looked up and saw that he and Hermione were standing on the highest tower of the school.

“Take me with you,” Draco whispered, as he touched her shoulder softly. 

“What?” Hermione asked, then, looking in Draco’s eyes, she saw what he meant, “No Draco! You can’t! I need this to end, but if you die…Blaise…”

“Blaise understands,” Draco replied.

“How, how can he understand,” she mumbled, through tears and anger.

“Listen,” he said, touching her hand to his forehead. “Hermione, Draco…I understand that this is the way things must be. I love you both, and if this is the only way to save you Hermione….take it. Let Draco go with you. I will be with you always, and you shall always be with me. Draco, I love you. Take care of her. Hermione, I was glad I found you. Loved you, if only for a short while.” The link ended and Hermione looked up at Draco. He was smiling.

“You see?” he said, smiling brightly, “He understands.”

Hermione nodded and watched as Draco stood up on the stone railing, holding his hand out to Hermione. “Do you trust me?” he whispered, and Hermione took his hand in an instant. With one final kiss, a final look at the oncoming sunrise, and one final look at her friends and loved ones beneath her, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, fell to the Earth beneath them, no cries of horror, no tears, just smiles.

Two weeks later

Teachers, past students, current students, lovers, friends, family and more turned up to the funerals of Hermione Granger, Serverus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbot and Colin Creevy.

Blaise Zabini spent the entire funeral standing at a distance. He didn’t think he belonged there. No one knew what he, Draco and Hermione went through over the last six months. In those final moments, when he, Draco and Hermione were speaking through each others minds, he knew he had to let them go. He prayed to Merlin that he could have been there, to be with them when they left the world together, but he knew that this was the only way that things could finally end. Voldemort was gone, the deatheaters were either dead or in Azkaban, the War was over.

Ginny Weasley walked up to him, watching as he puffed on the end of his cigarette, something he never used to do and always scolded Draco for. What Ginny saw was a broken man. A man who had lost his lovers. 

“Blaise,” she said, stopping next to him and looking up into his dark eyes, “Are you okay?”

Taking another long drag of the cigarette, then expelling the air, Blaise replied, “Give me some time.” Nodding softly, Ginny touched his shoulder softly.

“Ron and Harry understand what you’re going through, you know,” she said, “They loved her. She was their best friend.”

“Yea, but they didn’t loose two lovers did they?”

“What? But…I thought Hermione and Draco…”

“I’ll explain it to you another time, little Weasley. You better get back to your boyfriend and brother, they might think you’re in danger near me.”

“Well, I’ll always be here to listen if you need it.”

“Thanks,” he replied, taking a final drag on the cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stubbing it out with the toe of his boot, “I’ll remember that.”

Walking away from the funeral, Blaise remembered the final words of his lovers, “We’ll be waiting.” Closing his eyes, Blaise pictured the two of them, waiting for him, “Don’t wait too long, loves.”

Fin

 

Wow. Extremely long one shot, I know. I hope I covered all the wants/desires for the fic. Sorry I had Hermione killed, seemed needed. Originally, everyone was going to die when Hermione blew up the planet but….seemed kind of cliché. Anyway, I hope I filled this request to the full. I’ve been working on it every night and hoped that it was enjoyed.

A few facts:  
* Originally this story was going to be titled “The Mudblood and the Dark” a story about Voldemort being able to control Hermione and have her always be his sexual partner. Was going to be a fic all about Hermione/Voldemort(Tom) but I don’t like that paring, so it was instead “The Mudblood Whore of Babylon.”

* Parts of the story were actually based on the final scenes from “X-men 3” where Logan kills Jean. Seemed like something that Draco would do, I suppose.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Extremely long one shot, I know. I hope I covered all the wants/desires for the fic. Sorry I had Hermione killed, seemed needed. Originally, everyone was going to die when Hermione blew up the planet but….seemed kind of cliché. Anyway, I hope I filled this request to the full. I’ve been working on it every night and hoped that it was enjoyed.
> 
> A few facts:  
> * Originally this story was going to be titled “The Mudblood and the Dark” a story about Voldemort being able to control Hermione and have her always be his sexual partner. Was going to be a fic all about Hermione/Voldemort(Tom) but I don’t like that paring, so it was instead “The Mudblood Whore of Babylon.”
> 
> * Parts of the story were actually based on the final scenes from “X-men 3” where Logan kills Jean. Seemed like something that Draco would do, I suppose.


End file.
